


I'm the teacher, He's my student

by Xbellezax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Blowjobs, KageHina - Freeform, Licking, Locker Room, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbellezax/pseuds/Xbellezax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata has never came. So Kageyama helps him. Smut ensures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm the teacher, He's my student

Tossing the ball over to where he expected Hinata to be he was surprised to find Tsukki there instead to spike it over. Kageyama panicked and excused himself to go look for Hinata. Hinata could jump higher than Tsukki despite the height difference and he was crucial to winning this game. 

He told himself he didn’t care, he just wanted to win. Kageyama repeated this to himself as he tripped and fell over an uneven carpet. 

“Fuck!” He cursed out loud, praying no one else heard it. He got up and dusted himself off, walking like the past about 35 seconds hadn’t happened. He’d been heading towards the Cafeteria when he saw the boys’ locker room was open a notch. Hinata was probably in there. He stepped inside to look around.

The locker room was like most. Smelled like cologne, sweat, and feet. Blue lockers lined up and down the walls, towels and clothes scattered about. Locker doors left open, benches in the middle covered in backpacks and clothes and parts of uniforms not needed for practice. 

Then he heard it. It was a higher octave voice than his own in the direction of the showers. It was squeaking and grunting and was that a moan? He grabbed a volleyball and walked over, shuddering in fear. What if it was some escaped convict? Serial Killer? Murderer? 

A ball of orange hair. Hinata. Kageyama was going to walk over and ask him what the fuck he was doing, then he saw Hinata’s boxers and shorts laid on the floor. Was he masturbating?! Sure, the third years would sometimes come in to take a wank but Hinata?? His mental question was answered as he heard a soft moan. “To-Tobio!” Did he just...really...do...that?

The setter wondered if Hinata was thinking about him, shuddering and nearly dry heaving at the thought and quickly hoping that was not the answer, or if he knew he was there and was calling out his name. He decided to take a chance at talking to him because it’s not like he was going to...wait was that even possible? Sure he’d made the mistake of reading a few of his sister’s gay fanfictions, but was that real? Could a dick /really/ fit up a butt? He smacked his head on a locker door he didn’t see open and rubbed the offending area. Him smacking his head made a large bang enough that it got Hinata’s attention.

Hinata heard a bang and stopped rubbing his shaft to call out, feeling the hair rise on the back of his neck. “W-Who’s there?” He called out.

So he didn’t know. He sighed in relief before he realized what that meant. Hinata had been thinking about the dark haired setter while taking a wank. Kageyama felt sick to his stomach. He thought he was going to throw up when he heard Hinata again.

“Kageyama?” He called out to him. Kageyama sighed and nodded, also calling out. “Yes, it’s me.” The carrot-top waddled out a little sticking his head beside the shower curtain so that Kageyama could see his face. “H-How do I finish this? I’ve never finished. Normally I just let the hard go down on it’s own and today it was painful.” He said bluntly.

Kageyama felt all the colour drain from his face. How could one kid be that blunt and straightforward as well as cute. His little shy smile lit up his whole face, and the slight blush was adorable. He could see the beginning of the tip of his manhood through the shower curtain and wow…! He mentally smacked himself for being even slightly interested in Hinata’s penis, but it was bigger than his and much thicker. He wondered how it would feel in his mouth.

“C-Can you help me come for the first time?” Hinata asked out of the blue. Damn this kid was blunt. Kageyama considered all the potential bad experiences that could come out of this and hesitated before realizing he could give the kid a blowjob, even though he had never been given or gave a blowjob it couldn’t be that hard. He’d seen porn before, and this wasn’t homosexual at all because he was just...helping out a friend with a better dick than his own.

He carefully nodded and stepped towards Hinata who still had his jersey and a painful looking hardness slapped against the bottom of said jersey. He leant down on his knees and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to see anything during this embarrassment of a blowjob. Sure he’d wanked off before, but this was different. He did a few experiments; Licking the tip, the underside of the shaft, grabbing and pumping and spinning his hand slightly. Hinata’s noises went from small grunts to full on moans when he licked the tip.

Kageyama’s uniform shorts started feeling a little on the small side. He mentally smacked himself again for doing this /and/ getting turned on for this. It didn’t help when Hinata grabbed his hair and started whimpering his name. That did it. Kageyama bit down on Hinata’s member, scraping his teeth across it, leaving teeth scrapes on his dick. Hinata on the other hand screamed so loud it echoed through the locker room. Hinata realized what happened, and since his position had him laying leant over Kageyama’s shoulder, he bit into kageyama’s neck like an animal. 

Kageyama muffled his scream by biting on Hinata’s dick. Hinata bit down harder breaking through skin and the taller boy stopped biting on Hinata’s dick and bit on his hand. This was the most awkward scenario he’d ever been in. Even more awkward than nobody being there to catch his throw and getting the nickname king. The marks looked sensitive which gave Kageyama a slightly evil idea. He licked one of the marks earning him a screech. Not wanting Dachi to walk in on them he lifted the carrot-head’s shirt, not entirely minding the slight abs that were starting to be there, he shoved it in his mouth after unhooking him from his neck. Hinata looked anything but calm. His eyes were bugging out of his head. 

Kageyama sighed and looked into his brown eyes. Blue met brown like steel and rust. “I will be your teacher, you’re my student.” Hinata giggled and the dark haired setter rolled his eyes. He couldn’t stop a smile from pouring on his face so he nipped Hinata’s inner thigh to distract himself. Hinata moaned Kageyama’s name. That was the hottest thing Kageyama had heard all day. He got tired of his pants and slipped them off along with his boxers. Hinata grabbed the taller boy’s dick and started pumping it lazily. Kageyama groaned as the spiker slid his hand up and down his shaft. He sucked harshly on Hinata’s cock and realized why Hinata had never came before. That boy had stamina up his ass. His hardness was so hard it seemed painful, but the boy was hardly breaking a sweat. Kageyama on the other hand, was at full hardness and soon he felt as if his pipes would burst. Hinata’s squeaks and moans had the setter ticked off but they were also very satisfying and kept him hard. He decided to press his luck and leaned in to bite Hinata’s neck. He kissed it at first and Hinata giggled, he wasn’t helping the already awkward as hell situation. Kageyama got angry and felt rage building up, so he leaned in and this time bit down on Hinata’s neck, hard. Hinata squealed and still the shirt shoved in his mouth was little to no help at muffling the screaming noise. Kageyama leaned down and made a disgusted face as he kissed Hinata gently to maybe possibly make him a bit quieter. 

Hinata was tempted to do more than just circle his thumb around Kageyama’s tip, but his fear of Kageyama was too great, and he knew Kageyama wasn’t going to do anything- Never mind. Kageyama had just took the tip of his dick in his mouth. Hinata looked down at Kageyama who was, clearly trying to get used to the taste of dick, as he circled his tongue around the tip of Hinata’s manhood. Hinata let out a groan at this point, and at this point, his stomach had a warm feeling to it. He grunted and gripped the tufts of hair that adorned Kageyama’s head, and slid Tobio’s head down further. The setter ran his teeth along the boy’s shaft and, the marks that were there before got deeper. Hinata let out one last groan and cried out. “I-I think I might semenate” Tobio wanted to smack his head against a locker at that term. He let go of the cock in his mouth for fear of the taste of semen, and jacked Hinata off instead. Hinata finally, finally came into Kageyama’s hand and flopped on the ground.

Kageyama laughed darkly and picked up and floppy volleyball player and gave him new shorts and shirt, and washed his hands, but not before trying a little of the sticky white grotesque fluid and shrugging. It didn’t taste that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret my life very very much.  
> present for @intense_cherry on twitter


End file.
